


when it happens

by MapleAppleBittle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I love you," Jack says, when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it happens

It's raining, of course, when it happens. 

Bitty really can't say he's all that surprised.  Heartbroken? _Lord, yes_. But surprised, he definitely is not. The pressure was bound to get to them sooner or later. Bitty just...he knows it was dumb but he had hoped for a more positive outcome. But, this is Jack's career at stake. And while he can't hide anymore- he can definitely put aside the ache in his chest if it means Jack isn't going to suffer anymore.

"You know I love you." Jack says, when it happens. 

"I know." Bitty says back, wiping at the tears on his cheeks and trying to pretend like Jack isn't crying himself. 

"I can't hide anymore, I just-" 

"Jack, I know." Bitty interrupts. "Please, don't make this any worse than it has to be." 

And that's that.  It's quite honestly the most painful thing Bitty has ever done. Breakups are hard. But hiding his heartbreak from his friends who didn't even know he was dating? That's uncharted territory. So Bitty does what Bitty does best- he bakes.

* * *

"Dude, not that I'm complaining," Nursey tells him one afternoon with a mouthful of lemon meringue "but this is the most I've ever seen you bake, bro. And that's saying something." 

"Seriously." Holster pokes his head in from around a corner somewhere. "Like, holy shit dude. You okay?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." That's all Bitty can really say to that. 

He's trying- so hard. He wishes- especially in this moment, that he could tell them. That he could spill this secret from the broken cracks in his heart. But, Bitty knows, no matter how heartbroken he might be, he couldn't do that to Jack. No matter how empty his nights are without pre-bedtime skype calls.  

He's getting better, at least, he thinks he is. He bakes. He plays hockey. He makes appearances at kegsters and even starts chirping Jack in the group chat again and it's almost like his heart is almost starting to heal. He's become Bitty again. He's moving on.

He hopes Jack is doing the same.  

**Author's Note:**

> well looks like i've jumped into this fandom head first whoops sorry


End file.
